Mystery Girl
by TipandMalarkey
Summary: Clary finds Alec on the steps outside of the Institute, Alec tells Clary his woes, one thing leads to another and...(Clace isn't a thing, Clarec, Fluff, R&R guys!)


**Disclaimer: We own no characters all rights to Cassandra Clare**

Alec sat on the steps outside the Institute, looking forlornly into the night. Clary came bursting out of the front door, still stuffing art supplies into her messenger bag. She walked right past Alec. It was almost comical how she stepped in her tracks, snapped her head up and spun around to see the boy sitting on the steps. "Alec," she said surprised, she was startled at seeing him. "Everyone's looking for you back in there" Clary finished, nodding toward the gothic building behind them before walking over to him and stopping a few steps down from him.

"What are you, um, d-doing out here?" Clary stuttered out. Rarely had she been this close to his beautiful blue eyes and ebony hair. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I just…wanted to get away, I guess"

"Why?" Clary asked setting herself next to Alec.

"I don't want to take you away from your art lessons." Alec replied, trying to change the subject. He didn't really want to talk about the fact that the reason he was upset was because of her.

"Oh, I don't mind – wait, how do you know I go to art lessons now?" Clary asked

Alec stared at her incredulously "Clary, I've been living with you for _two years_. It's not very hard to notice you disappearing every Thursday night with a load if art supplies. Nor is it hard to figure it out"

Clary searched Alec's alluring azure eyes before sitting on the step above him. "Well I'm ahead of my work, so I'm sure I can miss _one_ lesson." Clary said this casually but Alec knew that she wanted to go, her passion for art was overwhelming.

"No, Clary, I can't take you away from yo-" Insisted Alec, but before he could finish his sentence, Clary had covered his mouth with both of her hands. Where his lips touched her palms they burned and she quickly removed them.

"Alexander I am staying" She quickly recovered "and you can't change my mind." Stubbornness was another one of Clary's feats. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong" She said gently, nudging him with her shoulder.

Alec laughed dryly, "You don't want to hear it." Clary looked at him exasperated. "Fine, Fine! I'll tell you!" Alec said throwing up his hands in defeat. He looked away, back into the night. "It's a girl" He said at last. Clary's mouth dropped open.

"Alec…you're gay remember?" she said jokingly, but in seeing his straight face, her laughter ceased. "Or, at least I thought you were."

"So did I" He replied blankly.

"So then…Who is she? Do I know her? What's she like? What does she look like?" Clary launched straight into questioning.

"I can't give away all my secrets now can I?" Alec smirked. His smirk softened into a fond smile. "You do know her, and she's brilliant. She's beautiful and intelligent and talented. She's so kind…she's perfect to me." The look of love was so pure on his face that Clary had to draw it.

"Keep talking about her" Clary said quietly, pulling out her sketchbook, charcoal and pastels. Alec was going on about this girl, and with every sentence, his smile became more genuine and his eyes became brighter. Clary was paying no attention to what he was saying, only his facial expressions were important. She had drawn all his features with such accuracy it looked like a photo. She had even managed to capture his eyes, which, when she drew him in secret, always caused such difficulty.

Her trouble now, were the small lines _next to_ his eyes that were being problematic. Clary leaned in closer to get a better look and didn't notice _how _close they were until her nose bumped his cheek. Only then did Clary realise that words were no longer flowing from Alec's lips. He had become very silent, so much so that he hardly drew a breath. Clary shifted her gaze so that she was looking into Alec's mesmerising eyes. The blue within swirled and spinned, creating currents, waves and storms. Clary swallowed hard but did not move away.

"That girl - the one you were just talking about – is lucky to have you as a…as an admirer" Clary said quietly. She felt something flash within her and realized it was jealousy. She was jealous of a girl that she didn't even know the name of. Alec reached up and pushed a curl out of Clary's face, the brief touch left a trail of tingling skin. She carefully pressed the pads of her fingers to his cheeks and he let out a shaky breath.

"Do you want to know the best thing about this girl?" Alec inquired.

"What?" Clary asked, disheartened. She had started to pull away while thinking, _stupid Clary, of course he didn't want to kiss you. _However before she could Alec grabbed her hand that had just been placed on his cheek and held her in place.

"_She's sitting right in front of me" _Suddenly Alec's lips were crushed to hers. His hands slipped down to her waist and pulled her closer to him and onto his lap. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck to press herself closer and deepened the kiss. She broke away to breathe but Alec would not relent with his kisses. He trailed his lips down her neck and to the hollow at her collarbone.

Clary's heart was beating fast and pumped even harder when Alec's mouth started to near hers once again. He kissed the corner of her mouth but as she turned to meet his lips with her own he dodged out the way and landed a kiss on the other corner of her lips. Alec smirked and Clary could feel it against his cheek. She made a sound of annoyance before playing her own game. Lowering her lips to his neck she kissed him slowly and gently. Taking her time to make her way up to the top of his strong jaw then followed the curve down to his chin. Alec ran his hands through her hair, entangling them in her fire. As Clary kissed the area just below his bottom lip he pulled slightly, making her look up. He was hungry for the taste of her lips. His mouth found hers once again and they were lost in the bliss of their kiss.

They broke away from each other but their foreheads stayed in touch. Clary sighed when Alec kissed her eyelids, and Alec found it hard to breathe when she kissed his neck. Holding onto Clary with one arm, Alec pushed himself up into a standing position. Clary gasped at the sudden movement and found herself a nearly two foot above ground – the steps below her made the drop even further. Alec turned to face the Institute, and set Clary back down on the steps. Clary reached up and laced her fingers around Alec's neck and placed a final gentle kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and lead him back into the building.


End file.
